


It was Charlie

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because Blaise is Blaise, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: He knew all about beautiful things. He always knew about beautiful things.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: It is Us [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It was Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Blaise would not keep his underwear on...I tried, really I did...I wanted this all to be about more than just smut but...this one I failed...

Beautiful things were his forte. Glossy photos of slicked up celebrities dotted his walls. Sparkling glass, crystal, and gems were an additional part of his wardrobe. It was never about the money, just about the sparkle, the shimmer, the shine.

Beautiful people were his weakness. Women with long hair, curves in all the right places, long legs that went all the way up and made an ass of themselves. Men with hair he could run his fingers through, broad shoulders, muscular arms, blue eyes.

Beautiful creatures were his passion. Unicorns with their glistening coats of pure white, their manes of silver, their glass-like horns. Phoenixes with their bright plumage of red and orange, their tail feathers of gold and yellow, their songs of pure happiness and hope. Dragons with their leathery wings, their polished scales, their pearly iridescent horns.

But there was nothing more beautiful in this world than his boyfriend laid on pearl white sheets (Egyptian cotton, obviously), sweaty and sated, breathing heavily, his blue eyes dark and glittering as he whispered the words he had been trying to say before they had tumbled into bed together for what must be the hundredth time.

“Marry me?”


End file.
